Lights Will Guide You Home
by pazaz of nothing
Summary: 4 years after Doomsday. Appearances have been mixed up and interchanged, can Rose handle the pressure of a new, new Doctor?
1. DJ of the Week

**Lights Will Guide You Home**

A/N- yes here is another of my amazing oneshots! It's based on a song by a certain amazing band which the 9Doctor mentions in one of the spinoff books- Only Human. But this is a 9Doctor fic. I was on holiday when I wrote this and I am now writing it on my first chance to get to the p.c. My sequel is in the making but I wrote most of it on holiday in a notebook so I need to complete it then type up all 200 pages of it then categorize it into chapters and publish them on fanfic one by one so you may have to wait until Xmas! Now there's an idea...I could release the first chapter of my sequel on the day of the first Doctor Who series 3! I've just re watched DOOMSDAY and I'm afraid to say however many times I watch it, it will always make me cry...

Oh btw I've done some re writing and it is a 9Doctor fic but after DOOMSDAY! Confused yet? Well the doctor was making a return trip in the TARDIS and the TARDIS reversed him back to his old northern self. But it's after DOOMSDAY.

Oh another btw it has spoilers for the book The Monsters Inside!

Ps-HURRY UP BBC!

Rose Tyler fell through the front door. Mickey had been promising to fix it for ages but he had never got round to it. He was either rattling around town in that van with Jake, or was at Torchwood with Pete.

'HELLO?' Rose yelled into the empty house. No one replied. She sighed happily. As much as she loved her little brother it would be so peaceful no to have a screaming 4 year old keeping them all awake. Finally.

She walked through to the large airy kitchen, dumped her coat and bag on a vacant chair and chose a ready meal for her dinner. When her pie and mash was cooking nicely in the microwave, Rose leaned over the sink to reach the radio that sat on the window ledge. London Magic blared out from the speakers and her favourite presenter played the next song. Rose sighed and sauntered over to the microwave, which had pinged loudly to indicate her meal was ready. As she settled down into a chair she smiled contentedly, it had been a long day.

The Doctor burst through the TARDIS door, gasping for breath. As he shut the door hurriedly behind him something on the other side started smacking it loudly.

'Some helliphiods are SO touchy these days.' The Doctor muttered to himself as he tinkered about with the TARDIS controls.

'I only said that they had an interesting taste in interior décor jeez...'

The TARDIS lurched sideways suddenly showing that it had entered the time vortex. When it was gently cruising thorough time space and matter, the Doctor slipped his jacket off and flopped onto one of the white plastic chairs by the centre column. His face was basked in an eerie green blue light as the Doctor leant over to turn the radio on. However, as you may have guessed it is unlike any other normal radio. It can tune into any radio station, anywhere at any time. But it was always on the same station. It wasn't **GallifreyBaseOne Fm** or **MonsterReborn 106.2** it was-

'Ah Pete's world Fm' The Doctor sighed happily as London Magic filtered through the electronic speakers. As you might have guessed, it was parallel London Magic Fm. The only reason the Doctor listened was because he knew Rose would be listening. When he heard the abysmal presenters introduce a song he could hear Rose groaning with him. When it was silent he could hear her heartbeat, the way she breathed. He was with her. Whether she liked it or not.

As Rose's dinner lay congealing on her plate she got up and started to wash up. She hated washing up. She found it to be one of the most boring and mind numbing things to be invented. Well, I suppose anyone would if they had spent 2 years of their life living and extraordinary life with an extraordinary man fighting aliens and saving planets. Nothing compared to that. Not even washing up.

When she had finished she slipped her marigolds off and placed them in the cupboard under the sink. She glanced upwards at the silver clock that Pete had given to her last Christmas. 9 o'clock. Rose grinned; it was time for DJ of the Week. 3 lucky people rang up and got to choose and introduce a song of their choice. As the jingle started up a young boy introduced then latest 'hit' single from a pop wannabe rock band.

'Oh get a life' Rose moaned at the radio and she leant over to change the station. A Coldplay song reverberated around the empty kitchen. Rose held back tears. Coldplay was the Doctor's favourite human band.

She wiped her eyes and sighed then turned the song up. Then she turned it down and went to pick up her mobile phone a slight smile on her face. She glanced over at the radio. She had a message to broadcast.

As the first DJ of the Week song echoed through the TARDIS the Doctor grimaced and leapt up to change the station. A Coldplay song blasted through the speakers and the Doctor smiled and leaned back in his chair. Of the DJ of the week song he said-

'That song is so bad, it's worse than waking up to find a Slitheen slobbering in your face.'

As the track finished he changed the radio back to its original station. The presenter was speaking loudly about a new hotel that had opened near Hyde Park.

'Oh hurry up and play the next'-

The Doctor stopped and turned to stare, disbelieving at the radio.

'And now for our next DJ of the Week song' the presenter paused.

'ROSE TYLER!'

The Doctor could hear all the crew cheering in the background but all he could do was jump and start whooping. Then as Rose's voice crackled into life he shut up and stared silently at the radio speakers attached to the domed ceiling of the TARDIS.

'My next song has great meaning to me and great meaning to my... friend. When I last saw him this used to be his favourite band' Rose paused and swallowed as if trying not to cry.

'This song is for the Doctor, I'm sure he can guess what it is...'

Her voice faded away as the instrumental of the Coldplay song Fix You blared through the speakers. The Doctor walked slowly into his bedroom, navigating his way through the maze o corridors that made the TARDIS. He could still hear the instrumental as speakers had been placed all around the TARDIS even in his bedroom. Before he entered his bedroom the Doctor leant on the doorway and tried to imagine back Rose Tyler.

Rose Tyler sitting on the end of the bed holding his hand laughing at some rubbish joke he had just told her. Rose Tyler the girl who made his life worth living. It had only been two weeks since they had parted but it felt like years. But many things had changed in those two weeks (as you might have guessed)

He sighed and entered his bedroom and walked straight over to the only bit of furniture in there apart from his bed. A table sat at the side of his bed but it held no clock, no watch or a glass of water. All that was sitting on the table was a photo. It had yellowed slightly with age and the corners were crumpled. He picked it up and looked at it. Himself and Rose grinned back at him. Rose had taken the photo just after they had entered the TARDIS after an eventful few days in the Justicia galaxy, 6 whole planets dedicated to criminals and convicts. Their hair was messy, their faces were smudged with dirt but they were grinning all the same. Not just grinning for the camera but for each other.

The Doctor sighed and shoved the photo into a pocket of his black trousers.

When he entered the control room again the first verse of the song had started.

**When you try your best but you don't succeed **

**When you get what you want but not what you need**

**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep**

**Stuck in reverse...**

Rose could see the Doctor clearly in her mind's eye and she held out her hands as if they were being held and started to dance along to the song.

**When the tears come streaming down your face**

**When you lose something you can't replace**

**When you love someone but it goes to waste**

**Could it be worse...**

The Doctor could see Rose clearly in his mind's eye and he grasped the air in front of him as if he was holding her hands and began to dance along to the song.

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try...**

**To fix you...**

As the song ran into the second verse the Doctor stopped dancing and stared transfixed at the radio.

'Lights will guide you home' he said in his northern voice. Then he gave his most dazzling grin, the one that he saved for Rose, and patted his radio affectionately. He turned to face the grinding central column.

'We've got a blonde to find!'

As the second verse blasted through the empty kitchen Rose got up and walked slowly towards the window. Without her noticing, the kitchen had got steadily darker as the remaining sunlight disappeared and was replaced by the dim silveryness of the moon. But there was another light shining through the window of the kitchen along with the moon. And were not talking about a streetlamp. But Rose couldn't see it from the window as much as she hurt her neck, so with an exasperated sigh she grabbed her coat and slid on her trainers and stomped out of the kitchen and through the squeaking front door.

Rose winced as the cold air hit her face and she wrapped a scarf around her to keep her warm. She walked up the garden path and craned her head up to try and find the additional light. Rose gasped as it came into view. A single star was shining above her like an extra moon. After gazing at it for a while the cold engulfed her and Rose was forced back inside. What she didn't see was a twinkling light beside the star getting nearer and nearer...

The Doctor checked the exterior camera view on the computer. All he saw was a single light surrounded by blackness.

'Lights will guide you home?' he questioned himself apprehensively.

'Only one way to find out!'

Looking worried the Doctor typed in the lights co-ordinates into the TARDIS controls. As the Doctor failed to keep the TARDIS steady as it flew through space it started to lurch much more than normal. His leather jacket swished anxiously as he ran around the controls, pressing various buttons and pulling levers. Suddenly, the TARDIS gave an almighty jolt which forced the Doctor to the floor. The grinding central column became silent, except for a slight pulsing noise gently echoing around the TARDIS.

Gingerly, the Doctor stood up, ran a hand through his cropped hair and smoothed his leather jacket, before approaching the computer. He pressed a few touch screen options until the view from the exterior camera loomed into sight.

The Doctor gasped. He recognised that house although right then no cars were in the driveway and all the lights were switched off.

'Maybe nobodies in?' the Doctor mused before striding over to the doors of the TARDIS and flinging them open. As he stepped outside a cold wind bit his face but all he did was look up and see the light. It was still there, still shining.

Rose must have fallen asleep because when her eyes flickered open she realised that she was on the settee in her bedroom. She could still faintly hear the radio downstairs in the kitchen. But over that she heard someone downstairs.

'OOMMPPFF'

Along with that came the slam of the door flinging open and shut again.

'Mickey?' she called out attentively

'Pete?'

Rose started to creep towards her door until whoever it was started thundering up the stairs. She quickly ran the rest of the way to her door, locked it and then jumped into her bed and hid under the sheets like a little girl. But through the sheets and her closed eyes she heard a faint buzzing noise and a blue light filtered through her eyelids. Rose pushed the covers off and sat up.

A tall man stood at the door who was wearing a leather jacket, brown jumper and black trousers. Oh yeah, and an enormous grin.

The Doctor grinned and cocked his head

'Hello Rose'

**A/N-** I know nice cliff hanger right? Lol I'm trying to get all 5 chapters typed up tonight cos I won't be able to do any posts over the weekend or Monday cos it's my birthday on Monday and my family are coming down over the weekend! Please R and R I would love to know your views!


	2. Everybody Lives!

**Chapter 2-Everybody Lives!**

**A/N**- spoilers from the blitz episode... I'm such a bad fan I can't remember the title!

Rose stood up and let the sheets fall to the floor. Her eyes drank in the sight of the Doctor- his hair, the jackets and his grin. His most ecstatic, most ridiculously happy grin! It was nearly as big as the one he had worn back in the blitz. The memory echoed around her head-

'Everybody lives Rose! Just this once EVERYBODY LIVES!'

She coughed and then blushed as he looked right into her eyes. This wasn't the Doctor she had left, the one she had seen fade away into the sky...

Sure it was the Doctor she had fallen in love with but he wasn't the Doctor that she had actually loved...

'You've changed' Rose said quietly

'Yup afraid so, the ears are back again!' then his voice trawled away and his brow knotted in concern.

'Are you alright Rose?'

'Yeah I'm-

Her voice was halted as if she was trying not to cry.

'But you're not the Doctor are you? You're not my Doctor the one that left...' Rose looked up as a tear fell from her eyes.

'Well. Yeah, look I know I've changed but I'm still the Doctor. I'm still the stupidly happy to see you Doctor' and he grinned and walked forward his arms outstretched ready to swing Rose around the room. But when he realised that Rose wasn't grinning, wasn't running into his arms, his hands fell to his side. He tried to touch her shoulder in comfort but she flinched away. He frowned; this wasn't what he had been expecting.

'How can you be standing there when, when I saw it, I SAW you regenerate into well, yourself and now you're here, plain as day right in front of me expecting me to be all happy and hug you after 4 years well 5 actually since I saw you like this well guess what Doctor- For the first time in your life YOU GOT IT WRONG!'

And with a sob she ran out of the room and stomped down the hallway.

'4 years?' the Doctor asked himself, his face pale and his voice hoarse.

'I'm so sorry Rose...'

He sat on the top of her bed his head in his hands until something glinting in the moonlight caught his eye. He looked around and saw 2 silver photo frames glowing in the moonlight. It was obvious they had been enlarged on the computer as the outlines were blurry and the details were fuzzy. The Doctor could remember them both being taken on Rose's mobile phone.

He reached out to pick up the nearest photo. He grinned to himself. He remembered this photo. It was of the old him (or new him come to think of it) and Rose. Jack had taken it just after they had finished dancing so they were a bit red in the face. Just as Jack said

'Cheese!'

He had grabbed Rose's hand. The Doctor could see both their clasped hands clearly. He put the photograph down on the bed. He couldn't bear to look at the other.

'It's not as if I changed by choice Rose is it?' He murmured to himself. But he was interrupted by the sound of quiet sobbing coming from down the hall.

'Rose' he whispered before running out of the room, his sonic screwdriver lighting the way.

As the Doctor stopped outside of the room Rose was sobbing in he steadied himself. Anything could be in there with her, threatening her. Or it could just be...

As the Doctor slammed his way through into the room he saw no one, nothing in there, apart from the computer which was lighting the room with an eerie blue glow. He ran over to the obviously open window before scolding himself as he heard someone run out of the open door and down the stairs. He jumped the stairs two at a time before seeing Rose, her eyes wide with terror, being dragged out of the front door and down the garden path.

'Rose!' he yelled and the figure pulling her along turned back to give him a fleeting glance. Even though the man had a balaclava on the Doctor could see through it. Or the TARDIS in his head could. He stopped in disbelief and let the man hair down the street with rose in tow.

'Jack?'

**A/N**-ok that's a better ending to this chapter right? Sorry it's such a short chapter and if it seemed like an unneeded one well trust me it's very much needed...


	3. Confusing Timelords

**Chapter 3-Confusing Time Lords**

**A/N- Yes here is the 3rd chapter where the second part of the plot starts to reveal itself!**

Rose struggled against the person dragging her along the street moaning silently in protest as her favourite trainers scraped along the dirty street. But she stopped struggling when she saw what they were heading for. The TARDIS loomed into view moonlight causing it to look pale so unlike it's true blue form. As she stumbled in through the doors she gasped as the person who had been dragging her pulled off his balaclava.

'Jack?'

The Doctor hated running. Yet here he was running after a blonde who wasn't that happy to see him. Well he had been away a while.

'How did I manage to be 4 years out of sync? He asked himself worriedly. But then his mind focused on Jack. He began to think.

Now why would Jack take Rose away forcefully whilst wearing a very unflattering balaclava? Might as well find out now than later. And the Doctor continued to run down the empty street, streetlamps flickering at him.

'Yeah sure Rose, it's me!' the American ex-Time Agent grabbed Rose around the waist and swung her round the TARDIS

'Jack' she screeched in his ear

'Jack. Let go of-

She heard the TARDIS door swing open and she looked over Jack's shoulder to see who had wandered in. The Doctor stood in the doorway, his eyes flaming with anger.

'Let her go Jack'

Jack immediately removed his hands from around Rose's waist.

Rose shot the Doctor an enquiring look but he just shook his head slightly. Jack was the Doctor's friend so why was he acting all odd towards him? But then things got too confusing for Rose to process.

The Doctor's eyes flashed angrily at Jack as he took his hands away from Rose's waist. Then he took a deep breath as if to start talking again when he heard his voice come from the other side of the room, even though he had not moved his lips.

'do-not-listen-to-him-Rose' the other Doctor strode out from a door to the left, his shoes clinching on the metal floor. The Doctor looked at his clone and narrowed his eyes. He scrutinised Rose and Jack before yelling-

'YOU TWO MOVE!'

Then he lunged the ignited tip of the sonic screwdriver into the Doctor before him.

**BANG!**

Rose and Jack were flung off their feet as the TARDIS shook from the explosion. Billowing clouds of what seemed to be blue sand caught in their throats and the Doctor looked over in concern before a whooshing noise in front of him attracted all his attention.

As Jack pulled Rose to her feet he looked around for the Doctor. The REAL Doctor. Not the Doctor with the dodgy, broken English and no northern accent. He found him staring at a wisp of smoke that had a pile of blue sand sitting below it. It had no legs and was yellowish in colour. Its 2 eyes were set way too far apart and its voice was rasping and grainy.

'Spare me Doctor' a grainy voice shuddered through the TARDIS and Rose blinked furiously to get rid of the sand in her eyes. When she had managed to see properly she walked over and stared in disbelief at the wisp of smoke floating in front of the Doctor.

'Doctor?' she asked warily

'Stay there Rose, don't come any further' the Doctor replied bossily. Something in his voice, some quavering tone, made Rose obey for once and she stood back and watched the conversation unfold in front of her.

**A/N-** ok this time it's not a cliff-hanger but hopefully it's got you gagging for more! No fear 2 more chapters yet! R and R please I would love to know your views!


	4. The Dimension Shifter

**Chapter 4-The Dimension Shifter**

**A/N- **Sorry another really short chapter but this is the one where the plot is solved the next chapter is pure loving FLUFF!

Ps- sorry I've nicked a line from Harry Potter GOF it's not mine

Sorry again as I've nicked a line From DOOSDAY! I don't own it!

'Who are you, what do you want?' the Doctor asked the wisp, his sonic screwdriver clasped in his hand.

'I am of the Dimension Shifters and I want that girls brain!' and with a laugh that made even the Doctor shiver, the Dimension Shifter cackled. The Doctor longed to look behind him, to check that Rose and Jack were ok but he didn't want this thing to learn his weaknesses so early in the game.

'Rose's brain? You don't want that it's just filled with fluff and stupid earth songs' the Doctor replied trying to keep his voice cheery for Rose's sake. He could hear her snorting with outrage behind him but he couldn't worry about her reaction now, he had a Dimension Shifter to figure out.

The Dimension Shifter swayed silently on the spot before saying softly-

'It is not the fluff or songs I wish to take Doctor!'

'Well what DO you want?'

'KNOWLEDGE'

His brow creased in confusion and his eyes sparkled dangerously.

'Of what?'

'I know that the girl looked into the TARDIS and I wish to obtain the information that she soaked up about times that have been, are, and will be!'

The Doctor turned to Jack not daring to look at Rose.

'Jack search the databanks on Dimension Shifters and read what it says'

After a couple of impatient clicks and tuts from Jack he soon started to reel off the information.

'Dimension Shifters- made out of only atoms and can take the form of anyone or anything that it has information on' Jack paused and took a deep breath

'Ok Doctor, basically they're info banks living databanks, they source unknown knowledge of their kind and steal it from the carrier by um, dismantling the brain and removing the necessary cells'

The Doctor heard rose flinch somewhere behind him and he called over his shoulder-

'Don't worry Rose I won't let it take your brain'

It sounded like he said stuff like that everyday, thought Rose.

But then again, he probably does. The Doctor faced the Dimension Shifter once more.

'So you don't want to kill us, take over the world or destroy the human race, you just want TARDIS knowledge?'

He looked thoughtful for a second, before buzzing the sonic screwdriver onto the control panel. He shouted over the noise at the wisp of smoke in front of him-

'WELL HERE IT IS!'

Before, the heart of the TARDIS was exposed to the Dimension shifter and it shuntered around the control panel, shaking furiously. Then after a few moments in imploded and all that remained of it was two piles of sand, one blue and one yellow.

The TARDIS closed and Rose walked over to the Doctor who was kneeling down by the sand. He smiled wanly at her.

'I hope you like your brain Rose, cos I just saved it from becoming a library book!'

He called over to Jack who was standing in front of the grinding central column.

'Hey Jack, go and get an empty jar from the kitchen!'

**A/N-** I know it's a really short chapter, but I do hate writing in chapters because-

Mine are normally really short

And if I put all the chapters together it looks much more impressive!

Oh sorry I forgot my Disclaimer, so tell you what, I'll write an all over disclaimer on my profile in case I ever forget to write one!

(Which I often do!)


	5. For the sand!

**Chapter 5- For the sand!**

**A/N-**Ok this chapter is slightly longer, but it's the final one so don't let that stop you!

Btw- this chapter is mostly out of character fluff but it's sweet and makes me go all gooey inside so enjoy and please, r and r!

Jack looked quizzically at the doctor before he sighed impatiently.

'For the sand...'

The Doctor said gesturing at the two piles near his feet.

Jack nodded and went to find a jar in the kitchen, leaving the Doctor and Rose in an awkward silence.

'Thanks' Rose mumbled at her shoes.

The Doctor looked at her, piercing her with his gaze,

'Anytime'

'Got it!' Jack yelled from the other side of the control room, and he hurriedly ran over to the sand and started scooping it up into the jar.

'When you're finished go and bury it somewhere please?' asked the Doctor who had moved to lean against the control panel.

'Sure' he replied, 'Just don't leave without me!' Jack winked and then left the TARDIS.

The Doctor glanced at the door to check that Jack was gone before walking over to the chair Rose was sitting on. He knelt down in front of her and smiled slightly, before gently pulling her face to look at him, his hand cupping her cheek. It upset him that she pushed his hand away and he sighed unhappily,

'I t was the TARDIS' he murmured

Rose's face jerked up to look at him.

'What?'

'The TARDIS changed me; it was about 2 weeks after I had-

Rose interrupted,

'Left me?' she asked dejectedly

The Doctor's eyes burned dangerously

'No, I didn't leave you Rose that's the point. I would never leave you. Look I explained that I couldn't come through properly and I can't help that but to accuse me of leaving you at my own free will, when you've seen me try so hard to protect you, to keep you alive it just riles me that you could think that.'

Rose had started to cry silently, and her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. The Doctor pulled her to her feet and hugged her tightly. He rested his forehead on Rose's, his breath warming her face.

'I would never leave you Rose'

She pulled away from his embrace and caused his eyes to glow with confusion and hurt.

'BUT YOU DID LEAVE ME DOCTOR, YOU LEFT ME FOR 4 YEARS AND NOW YOU'VE COME BACK JUST EXPECTING ME TO BE ALL HAPPY AND FORGET THE LAST 4 YEARS OF MY LIFE, BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE THEY HURT SO MUCH!'

And with a howling sob Rose ran out of the TARDIS, slamming the door behind her.

'ROSE!' The Doctor yelled after her before running to the door and hauling it open. While his eyes accustomed to the darkness of the street he saw her running down the road.

'I don't suppose that fact that I love you would make you listen would it?' He bellowed after her.

His breath was short and ragged and his hearts were beating unhealthily fast, he hadn't meant to say that it just slipped out in his anger. The Doctor saw Rose hesitate when he heard his shout and trip over a jagged piece of pavement and fall to the ground. He ran over to her and sat on the path next to her and pulled Rose onto his lap. She threw her head into the crook of his neck and her fists started weakly hammering on his chest. The Doctor gently pulled them away and started entwining their fingers before he pulled her closer, rocking her slowly.

'I love you Rose, I love you so much' he whispered into her ear. That just made her cries even harder before the Doctor pulled her face away from his neck and stroked her tears away with his thumb. He cupped her face with his hand, the other on the small of her back, caressing her gently.

'It would make me listen a good deal more Doctor' Rose said to him quietly. The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead before hugging her again.

To have Rose in his arms was the most wonderful thing in the world. He wanted her to stay there forever, for him to protect, to hold and to love. But most importantly to show her the stars and what an amazing life she could have with him.

Rose looked up at the Doctor her eyes fuzzy with unshed tears. He held her gaze before brushing his lips just ever so slightly over hers. It made Rose's body tingle with electricity and it brought her to her sense's.

'I love you so much Doctor'

He merely smiled happily and pulled her into a hug, his arms encircling her waist hopefully. But Rose pulled away and clasped his hand, swinging it lightly backwards and forwards.

'So what were you saying about the TARDIS?' she asked innocently.

The Doctor grinned. This was one of the reasons he liked Rose so much because she had the ability to forget something's had happened and carry on with the situation in hand. They started slowly walking back to the TARDIS.

'It was 2 weeks after I had, well, y'know gone and I remembered to, well, go see if I could get through to your planet and I set the TARDIS to a reverse journey and we crash landed somewhere and the TARDIS fell open and it must have remembered that it was programmed to a reverse journey and it must have, reversed me!'

He looked thoughtful for a second before turning to Rose.

'I wonder if that means I get my regeneration back.'

Rose ignored him and continued to ask questions.

'So how did you get here then? Parallel Earth I mean?'

He grinned at her

'All because of you!'

'Me?'

'Yeah, I heard the song you put on the radio!'

'Really? I didn't think it would work, I mean you might have changed the station or forgotten me or-

The Doctor looked fierce before pulling Rose to face him.

'I wouldn't ever forget you Rose, just remember that!'

She blushed and looked away.

'But how did my song help you get here?'

'Lights will guide you home-I just obeyed the song!'

'But how-

The Doctor placed a finger on her lips

'No buts or hows I'm here'

Rose had pulled him close and clasped his hands tight.

'Don't ever leave me Doctor'

She said with a pleading look in her eye. The Doctor gave a small smile then dipped his head and kissed her softly.

'I won't'

They had reached the TARDIS now and it seemed to be glowing in the moonlight. Jack must be back already as the door was ajar and the radio was on. A song filtered through the open door-

**Lights will guide you home **

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try...**

**To fix you...**

Rose and the Doctor smiled at each other before stepping through the TARDIS doors.

'Your home now Rose, your home...'

**A/N-**Aw I do love a happy ending! Like I said it's mainly out of character fluff but we love the stuff! Although fluff is enjoyable I think I prefer the confused and not so subtle flirting and hinting that goes on between both Doctor's and Rose! (No! I hear someone gasp!) sorry but it seems more natural to feel your stomach flip in joy when they just grab each other's hand instead of them confessing undying love for each other!

So sue me!


End file.
